


The Voice of the White Rabbit

by Salty_Pistachios



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pistachios/pseuds/Salty_Pistachios
Summary: Cyril overhears Lysithea singing.
Relationships: Cyril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Voice of the White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> so this is being written by me cause I’m mad about this person from a server I’m in was a complete jackass about this ship, so I’m writing this to cope.
> 
> Is it petty? Yeah.  
> Do I care? Not really.
> 
> This is dedicated to Chich and Spaghetti!

Cyril led a relatively simple life. Chop wood for the kitchens and the fires, clean the floors and windows, run errands for the professors and instructors alike, make sure Manuela gets to her room safely. And, currently, restocking the greenhouse fertilizers. Simple things.

But Lysithea made it interesting.

She’s so smart. She understand complicated magic and reads some pretty crazy books. There were a lot of the words he couldn’t even make heads or tails on, but Lysithea was always patient with him and always encouraged him.

That also puzzled Cyril.

Why would Lysithea take time out of her incredibly busy schedule just for him? He wasn’t anything special. Just an Almyran kid who was taken in by Lady Rhea (he smiles when he remembers her kindness). He had seen her when she got annoyed or upset at her classmates for some reason or another, but she never seemed to act that way with him.   
  
He couldn’t explain it, but it made his heart jingle.

”That oughta do it for now,” Cyril stated, surveying the stacked bags of assorted fertilizers that Bernadetta, Dedue, and Professor Byleth like to use. He peeked outside at the sun. It was about three hours past noon. The afternoon choir sessions were most likely finished, so Cyril figured he’d go up there and clean before the early evening prayers began.

He dusted himself off and walked outside, letting the warm rays of sun re-energize him.

As he started his journey, he could hear a faint humming coming from...Lysithea’s room? 

“That’s strange,” Cyril muttered to himself. “Lysithea doesn’t hum that often. She must be in a good mood.”

He was about to move on with his chore, but then she started singing. It was a typical church song, he’s heard it a thousand times before, but never from her.

Never so beautifully.   
  
Of course he knew that Manuela and Dorothea and Annette and Ferdinand had really good voices, but there was something about Lysithea’s voice that just...made his heart hammer in his chest.

For some reason, his mouth became painfully dry and heat shot into his cheeks. He was completely enraptured by her song. For a second, he didn’t register himself as moving as he approached Lysithea’s open door and just stared. 

Lysithea was swaying and twirling in completely serenity as she sang her song. She seemed to be completely at peace. Her beautiful white hair flowing as she spun around, her eyes closed and her smile broad as daylight.

Cyril found himself glued to the spot, his ears practically neon.

It was then she opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with Cyril.

A pause. 

And then a shriek.

”C-C-CYRIL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?” Lysithea yelped, her pale skin turning crimson.

”I was just on my way to go clean the chapel when I heard you singin’ and uh...” Cyril replied, unsure of his words. “It was...r...radiant? I think that’s the word.”

Lysithea was turning brighter by the second, her jaw hanging open. “R-radiant?! My singing?! That’s...that’s ridiculous! It’s not even that good when compared to someone like Dorothea or Hilda even!” Lysithea stammered out, not able to look at Cyril.   
  
He couldn’t understand why she didn’t think she was as good as them. She sounded wonderful! He wanted to listen to her all the time.

”Well, Lysithea, you oughta be more proud of it. You sing really good.” Lysithea paused and looked up at him, her demeanor shy and cheeks blazing still.   
  
”You’re not just saying that, are you?” She asked timidly. 

“Of course not. I don’t like to lie. Truth be told, I’d love to listen to ya sing again,” Cyril admitted, flashing a small smile to his white-haired friend. 

Again she burst in crimson, but she coughed twice and regained her composure, cheeks bright.

”Well....since you’ve been doing really well in your reading lessons, I think I could sing for you...sometime...maybe.” She faltered off, still unable to look him directly in his eyes. Cyril didn’t care, he was as happy as he can be!

”Sounds good. I can’t wait to hear you again. I’ve got some more work to handle, but I’ll definitely look forward to our next lesson. And I’ll try extra hard too!” Cyril smiled and Lysithea returned with one of her own.

”I’ll look forward to it. Goodbye for now Cyril.” Lysithea said.

”Bye Lysithea. See you then.” Cyril gave a short wave before walking towards the chapel.   
  


No one could quite understand why Cyril was in such high spirits. But through the rest of the day, he could be heard singing to himself with a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
